Sun and Moon
by theurbanproject
Summary: Our bond strengthens with the moments we share as we exchange whispers of love or draw the life-ending dagger. Together through the trials and tribulations we survive. One Hundred Theme Challenge - drabble-centric.
1. Relaxation

_There's a time for everything_

* * *

Underneath the palm trees, the shade had never been more blissful. Out in the tide, Toto, Thailand's elephant; joyfully played at the bubbling foam teasing at its feet.

The young man leaned his head back, resting it on the trunk and inhaled the smell of the sea. Thailand, then, looks down and sees Vietnam resting upon his lap. He brushes her bangs aside and reveals a peaceful, resting face. Her body curled and slightly embedded into the sand.

A gentle breeze blew speckles of sand, sprinkling lightly on her form-fitting silk clothes. He brushes them away, while noting the quality of the silk and how it slightly clings to her skin.

Everything had been in absolute pure bliss...until the sound of a light vibration filled the air. Thailand fumbled with his bag that he had aimlessly tossed aside earlier. Quickly, he yanked out his phone and mindlessly stared at the screen, reading the Caller I.D.

Vietnam stirred awake. She absentmindedly looked up, unfazed by his absent expression. In a low and nonchalant voice she asked, "Aren't you going to answer?"

A pregnant pause formed between the two.

Both stared at the infernal device. He then flipped the phone over, pulled out the battery, and tossed the items in the bag again.

He then looked over at Vietnam and reassures her with a warm smile, "It can wait."

Given the opportunity, the woman pulled herself up to snuggle at the base of his neck. Thailand returned the gesture by embracing her around the waist, in taking her scent.

Today was not a day where they were nations; today was a day where they took the time to be human.

_end._

* * *

**A/N:** I like drabbles over stories, they're more simplistic and meaningful.

**A/N2:** I also know that someone will nag me of another one hundred theme challenge I intend to take, and I will get around to that...eventually. But for now I want to turn my attention to the APH fanbase. This pairing is underrated.

**A/N3: **I keep forgetting to do this but I own nothing (because If I did own APH, I would have made my ships happen already) and all rights are reserved to Hidekazu Himaruya.


	2. Introduction

First Impressions

* * *

The air was tense.

Perhaps it's because not too long ago they were both on the battle field, with Vietnam holding a dagger at his neck. He recalled she spewed nothing but twisted death threats and elongating his slow and painful death.

It was also possible because they originally never made much conversation, aside from battle anyway. After all, they only exchanged goods casually. Even then they were never involved with the transactions directly; it was all done by their merchants and governments.

Thailand extended his hand, "Thailand." He tried to make his voice as welcoming and open as possible.

Vietnam looked up, her eye were cold, lifeless even. It doesn't surprise him; she was still recovering and was hesitant about opening herself to people again. It very likely she was contemplating whether or not to trust him. It was also possible she didn't consider him worth a formal introduction.

They had met before, but it wasn't exactly formal. Perhaps holding a dagger to one's face and threaten to slash their neck open wasn't the greatest way to make the first impression, Thailand argued with himself. Then again, he continued to muse, he could understand if his attempts to strike her in the jungles were the reasons he was hesitant. However, Thailand admitted to himself, that's all water under the bridge now.

The question now become, will she put it aside as well?

Thailand didn't move, his hand still extended, patiently waiting.

"V-Vietnam," she finally croaked out and shook his extended hand.

Thailand then returned a smile, satisfied not with the response but because in that moment a little bit of life returned to her face. Both then turned towards the door and walked in to their leaders, waiting to start up their new law enforcement project.

It was a good first step, Thailand told himself; it's a good start.

end.

* * *

**A/N:** According to the history books and wikipedia diplomatic relations were formal around 1975, which means post Vietnam War there was some diplomacy forming then. I thought there would be some earlier relations but I guess not? Go figure.


	3. Breaking the Rules

Screw the Rules

* * *

His grip was tight. Her head was spinning. When they broke apart he appeared apprehensive.

Together, they were alone, in the men's bathroom, with no one watching.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks.

Vietnam pauses, avoiding his gaze. Her thoughts run wildly; the meeting was going to start in twenty minutes, but she wanted to continue so badly.

She then looks up, snakes her arms around his neck and pulls him in again. Something tells her, they have time. During sweet embrace she runs her hands through his hair. Thailand pops open her blouse collar and casually traces her illustrious sun-kissed skin. When they pull apart again he bends down and presses his lips against her skin.

"I can wait another time," he whispers, "really."

They both knew that answer is half hearted, it would be weeks, months even, before they would be in each others' arms again. They had already progressed this far, why stop now?

"...Yea," she finally spilled, "I want this. Now."

There was no more talk after that. Hormones fly off the roof like no tomorrow. They had time. In the end they both knew that only Singapore would show up on time anyway.

Even then the thought of the man's long-winded lectures went completely forgotten. All that mattered was here and now. It didn't bother either Vietnam or Thailand that they were breaking the rules for one fleeting moment. Both made sure it would be worth it.

end.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry who anyone who was reading this, I changed it to T, because of this. :P Also because exams are rolling around soon, I'm just trying to upload as much as I can before I get bogged down with cramming. So enjoy for now.

**A/N2: **Hope you enjoyed the subtle wordplay. :P


	4. Mirror

Reflection

* * *

Vietnam ignored America's long babble, something about global warming and whatnot. She scoffed, surprised he even gave a damn about the environment as she recalled the damage he had done. Intuitively, she traces the scars across her stomach through her suit.

She was going to return doodling; Japan seemed to have taken the bright idea of ignoring the eccentric man as well as she saw him working on origami sculpting. Before she returned to diverting her attention, in one brief moment, she caught her image reflected in his glasses.

What did he see her as?

No, she argued with herself, even if he is the superpower of the world, his opinion didn't matter.

She then looked over at Thailand. It appeared he already nodded off. With one hand resting supporting his head, he still appeared to be paying attention to the World Meeting.

The particular angle she was positioned helped see her reflection in his glasses, but it didn't tell her his perspective. It didn't tell how he felt about her.

She observed herself as a plain woman, perhaps a bit too old. She did not share the same youthful and radiant glow as her dear friend, Taiwan, did. Her stare was absentminded, and to be completely honest, she did know how to describe herself. Her appearance was simplistic at best, or in Japan's case obscene.

She saw herself as, well...Vietnam. Vietnam's national flower was a lotus for a reason. She considered herself to be elegant but strong.

As she returned to her doodles she would wonder how did he see her?

* * *

**A/N:** Kind of a different approach to this one. This is more Vietnam-centric, but with Thainam elements.

**A/N2:** Japan's opinion is in reference to how Ao Dai are fitted (or at least modern ones). It can also be quite provocative if you don't wear the pants. In Miss Saigon, Kim does this. Also Yem which is kind of the equivalent to a "bra" persay, is a simple cloth that covers the front but nearly exposes the entire back.


	5. Trouble Lurking

Fine Line

* * *

"Siam, I know we are not on good terms, but you have to join me," France commanded.

The man shook his head, "No." His response was stern, "I refuse to be a pawn at your immature game of Chess with the world."

Vietnam twitches at the response. "That's one way to put it," she mutters under her breath.

"SIAM," France pounds on the table enraged, "THIS IS MORE THAN JUST A GAME."

Thailand sighed, seeing the Frenchman was refusing to comprehend, "I will not become a part of Indochina, and that's that." He then leaves the meeting room.

France, now seeing he had no choice also, left the meeting room. "Annam, it's time to make our leave."

Vietnam looked up, "...Fine. But I need to take care of something quickly."

Her cold stare was unnerving to him, and convinced him not to argue. So, he allowed her to do as she pleased, for now.

Vietnam took her cue to follow after Thailand. After a few twists and turns, she found him.

"Hey," she called out.

Thailand turned around, and is greeted by an emotionless stare.

"...Be careful," Thailand raises an eyebrow at the remark, "Being the buffer state isn't going to be easy."

The man felt taken back, but before he could properly respond, she was gone.

Her words would continue to echo through the tough times, she seemed to be aware of the trouble of imperialism. Although it had always seem to mystify Thailand; her awareness others' trouble, but she would see not her own.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoorah for history! I suppose. This is my vague attempt to study European History, but it is true Thailand (or Siam back then) was treated as a buffer state between England and France. There was some period of time where war broke out, but that's where my history gets rusty and I should be studying. I think for the reader's sake, I use the modern names, but the nations refer to themselves to their name they used at the given time. Ex. Thailand was called "Siam" for a while and the same thing with Vietnam, the French referred to that part as "Annam."


	6. Food

Food, Glorious Food

* * *

In the midst of the war, food was the last thing on anyone's mind. Vietnam crouched bellow the sunlight, hoping the shade would conceal her. At the sound of a grumble Vietnam became alert that she may not be alone, until she realized it was her own stomach groveling in hunger.

Feeling embarrassed, she made a turn and headed back to base, half expecting the others to capture the Americans.

On her way she sighed, honestly she didn't want to play devil's advocate - but because of the split between her citizens there wasn't much choice.

The camp was near in sight, and Thailand was in view. He rushed over to immediately tend her.

"I'm fine, really," she whined, "I haven't been able to find any of the VC's hiding spots." She then gripped her stomach, adverting the man's gaze, "I'll search out again later."

She ignored her stomach making all its twist and turns; she knew not too long from now she will be the cause of another hundred or so casualties on the American side. The guilt did help her forget about her hunger though. That's right, she told herself, many are still starving.

"If you're not going to let me tend to your beautiful face..." Thailand then gently ups his hand around her face," ...then at least let me give you something to eat."

Vietnam tried to open her mouth to argue that's why she had returned, ignoring the high temperature, humidity, and her flushing cheeks...until her stomach growled again. In response, Thailand simply gently shoved a piece of bread in her mouth. She pulls the bread out after taking a bite. Gentle laughter breaks their short silence between the two; they then returned to the camp shortly after.

She ate in silence, savoring the sweet moments they will have before she would betray them again, all for the hungry communists.

end.

* * *

**A/N:** I felt kind of bad for not updating that much. I wrote this sometime before testing started. I just got through my Calculus exam today. Whoo European History Friday. (Totally not looking forward to that...) Enjoy the story.


	7. Magic

Showtime

* * *

Vietnam sits in silence as she watches France play with Seychelles. It amazes her; the man was a kind father and in a blink of an eye, could the same ruthless and tactful colonizer he was.

She watches the young girl petting the polar bear beside her. Next to them was Canada, quietly observing France and Seychelles. She felt slightly hurt. Yet, there was a feeling of emptiness. Why, she asked herself, I've been on my own before. Why, she asked herself, would I feel lonely now?

France, catching eye of the young girl's deliberation, picked himself over, and scooped the teenager over to their little party.

"Put. Me. Down." she commanded bluntly. She flails in his arms, desperately trying to break free.

The man simply ignored the empty death threats and laughs at her struggle, "Why would we leave you out?" He gently whispers in her ear, "vous êtes famille, non?"

When the man placed her down, the open and welcome atmosphere brought by the group really did make her feel like she was part of the family.

France, she thought to herself, must have been a magician at some point in his life.

* * *

No one moved. France stands in cold-hearted fear. Vietnam hides her pain; the bullet driving in her skin was unbearable. Thailand is paralyzed in both fear and shock.

No one dared to move, and the echoes of the gunfire reverberated.

Finally, France flees. His shame and regret consumes him; he certainly did not want to see either his enemy or his precious colony at his moment of weakness.

Thailand eventually overcame the standstill, to pull out medical supplies. He approaches the tense colony, "Why?" As he sets her down to prepare to remove the bullet, she raises an eyebrow in question. "We're enemies." It belatedly occurred to her that she was suppose to be "allied" with France, not that she had much of a choice to begin with.

Vietnam opens her mouth, but first cringes in pain slightly. The bullet had been successfully removed without any real effort. "Correction, you're enemies with France," and she rubs her side, slightly surprised there wasn't as much pain. "By the way, were you a magician at some point in your life?"

Thailand cocks his head to the side, confused.

"Because," she casually stated while looking at the bullet, "that didn't hurt at all, surprisingly enough."

He didn't respond and she continued anyway. "Even nations feel pain after post-surgery." She paused for a moment to allow her thoughts to recollect themselves, "if you want to call that a surgery."

"Well," he began to respond, "I think it's you who's the magical one." He stands up and leaves; before he did he had left behind some medicine and food. "I suggest, you return to France."

Vietnam chuckled slightly as soon as the man left, she knew she wouldn't be with him for long. The real show was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N:** Vietnam-centric ish again. Anyone want to give a better title than this...? I kind of dislike it to be honest. Aha. (Yes, I did study for my European exam, this is just how I do it - not really but it did serve as a nice break).


	8. Eyes

The Things We See and The Things We Carry

* * *

The eyes reflected what a nation has seen through their long life. When Thailand looks in to Vietnam's eyes, he sees everything. He sees her struggle to find herself. She had built herself to become a nation. She builds from the foundation China had given her from the ground up.

She fought China multiple times. He remembers each one so clear and vivid. In all her attempts to run away she was strong, but during the times she had to tend to the defenders, her touch was gentle and motherly.

In his eyes, she is strong; stronger than he'll ever be.

Every time she glances at him, he can sense her weariness, her stress, her frustration. Every time, Thailand can feel his heart weighing slightly heavier, because he, too, carries her pain.

When it's the other way around; she sees through his calm and optimistic façade. He had suffered too. He's still suffering. Fear drives him; he doesn't want to lose her. He doesn't want her to fret; he fears she will distance herself from him. The pain she caused, but deep down he knows who the real monster is.

For now, he clings on desperately to life, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Trudging on his never-ending journey of concealing the things he carried.

The things all nations carry.

* * *

**A/N:** Short drabble is short. Four more exams to go, but here's something to enjoy.


	9. Misfortune

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

* * *

Shutting the door behind him, Thailand takes a moment to lean back and lets out a heavy sigh. He looks down at the stained military uniform. It's possible that his blood had been mixed with the many unfortunate victims today.

He looks down at his hand; the numbing feeling that it was both a tool of protection and destruction. He squeezes and unsqueezes it to try to regain a sense.

"I think you lose more blood that way, dear."

He looks up from the trance. Vietnam, with her arms folded and bandages in hand, tsks at her lover. She crosses the room and guides him to a chair. He sits somewhat dumbfound at her tending his wounds.

"Why," he asks, "are you here?"

"Vejjajiva didn't visit for some reason," she responds curtly, "I was asked to see if there are any problems." She watches the cotton balls soak up the blood and winds another layer of bandages around his arm. "Mind explaining everything for me?"

"Well," he began, his voice was hesitant, "I'm not all too sure myself."

He slouches over and looks up; he pauses and then opens his mouth to speak. Vietnam sat there and listened to him as he explained everything he knew. The scandal. The protest. The misfortune. All of it. She dismisses the few instances where he averts her gaze, deciding it wasn't worth it to press any further.

A silence forms between the two. Neither were willing to break the silence. The sun started to set. Thailand then looks up, forcing himself to smile through the tough times.

Vietnam looks up and only asks, "why do you smile at a time like this?"

"Because," he shook his head and chuckles slightly, "someone has to. Someone needs to bring the light at the end of the tunnel."

end.

* * *

**A/N:** Last update for the day. Also remember to be nice to your mother/wife. (I'm looking at you Thailand...)

**A/N2:** Also I'm referencing the 2010 Red Shirt Protests in Thailand. If I recall correctly censorship was pretty high about this. Also Vejjajiva canceled his trip to Vietnam - which is kind of a hint to the event. :)


	10. Give Up

Surrender? (Give Up)

Thailand stirs awake. "What happened?" he asks himself.

Beside him Cambodia is knocked out. The last thing he recalls was Pol Pot suppressing their plans. He finds himself chained to the wall. His ankles and wrists were shackled. Everything felt blurry and unclear.

He turns to Cambodia who was in worse condition. Her body was frail and exhausted.

He tries to wake her up; she eventually forces herself awake as she realizes she, too, had been shackled. The room they were in was bare. Only a dully lit candle gave them light. The humid air and damp room sets the whole feeling of suffocation and despair.

The door open and both of them could feel their hearts stop. Vietnam enters. Seeing in her in the sleek military uniform instead of her normal ao dai made Thailand's heart race. The bloody red piercing glare sends chills down his spine.

"Why," Cambodia screams, "Why are you doing this?"

She remains silence and draws her pistol.

There's no hope, Thailand tells himself, this is the end.

"Say goodbye." She points the pistol and fires. Her voice was curt and cold. Both shut their eyes, fearing the end result.

The sound of gunfire fills the room. Thailand and Cambodia find themselves unscathed. The links of the chains had been broken. Vietnam is still pointing the pistol in their face.

She pursued her lips and backs away slowly to the door. Light fills the room.

"Go." she commands in the same voice. Her eyes adverts their confused gaze. "We will meet again on even grounds."

Thailand grabs Cambodia's hand and makes a run. He quickly makes a glance behind. Vietnam still had their back to them. There wasn't time to question her actions. They had to run before soldiers recapture them.

Behind them was Vietnam sighing. It is very seldom that the interests of the nation conflict with the citizens interests. This was not the first and it won't certainly be the last. Yet, she would rather die then watch her fellow nation-tans suffer.

"Now," she mused to herself, "on to other matters." She turns a heel and begins to walk back. Times like this; there is no room for giving up.

* * *

**A/N:** Kind of a heavy topic but it's something that should be addressed at...some point. Brighter side exams are (pretty much) done. So more updates. Hoorah.


	11. Can You Hear Me?

It's All Vague

* * *

Light fills in the darkness. Vietnam stirs awake, and she realizes she's been in the hospital. Her throat is dry. She refrained from speaking, feeling her voice hoarse.

The last thing she recalled was collapsing from her first world meeting since America had left. Memory starts to serve her well as she recalls her body trembling toward the end. Her tongue runs around her mouth. She can still taste blood. She can feel her body still strained from the many wars and long drawn out nights planning the steps to take to heal the country. Her mind wandered and recalled to China's look of piety mixed with anger and frustration. She also recalled Taiwan's presence. Breaking up the fights and bitter arguments exchanged was often unappreciated by both sides.

Her memory then jogs back to the end the meeting. Thailand shouting something, but the words escape her. Before memory fades again she recalls being carried in his arms to an ambulance truck and helpless murmurs.

Guilt bites in the back of her mind. She had still managed to come out of two wars and invasion. Her body was weak and allowing him to carry the burden was not in her.

She wants to curl back under the covers, the light is too bright and everything in the room spins. Instead she pulls her last bit of strength and bends down. With her hands cupped to his ear she whispers in a low voice, "Thank you."

Whether or not he heard her line did not matter right now. All that did matter was her flopping back onto her many pillows and comforters and allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep.

end.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been kind of lazy so sorry about that. As for the writing, this I decide to reference Vietnam being worn out from the Indochina Wars, Cambodian Genocide, and the transition into Communism.


	12. Hero

Far in Between

* * *

Light enters the scene. Vietnam stirs awake; the image of a rundown hospital room appears. Nothing in the room was out of place, as much as you can get at least. It was expected as she recalls the many times she had woken up in this room.

She pauses and takes the time to rack her memory. Vague memory of argument at her betrayal surfaces. Russia defends her, but in the chaos of the mess between Russia and America; she must have been knocked out.

"How many times have I been in this room?" she wondered to herself aloud.

"Far too many," Vietnam shot her attention at the voice. Thailand laughs at her reaction, "Honestly I lost count as soon as you did."

Thailand shuts the book and then turns his attention, "You're awake, need anything?"

Vietnam opens her mouth to say something, but she shuts her mouth again. She tries to find the right words; Thailand sits patiently.

Finally she opens her mouth and asks, "I want an answer." Thailand remains still; refusing to flinch. "Why?" she asks, "Why are you still here?"

He shrugs slightly and deliberates his reason. "Because," he begins, "Someone has to." Then he gently pats her on the head. He felt embarrassed; his real reason was much more deeper than that. He understood the pain of having polarized citizens. America, however, seemed to have forgotten; despite that not being too long ago.

It was considered heroic among nation-tans to skillfully appease to both extremes. He breaks from his thoughts and observes her face, touched by the complement.

She leans in and whispers, "Thank you."

Thailand didn't know whether she would cross lines again or not. Until then he enjoys the brief moment where she treasures his little heroic moment.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to "Unquenchable Spirit" who came up with a better title. Best wishes!


	13. Flowers

Blooming

* * *

A cool breeze grazes through the grass. The music in the distance fills the air, but it isn't enough to distract the two people resting under the shade of a tree. It's only May, and the temperature had already skyrocketed.

Thailand sighed. On days like this, he wished he didn't have to be dressed in formal attire. He preferred walking around with a t-shirt and shorts. Although he was sure _she_ would let him get away with it. Vietnam had been very stubborn about dressing in formal attire for today. She even went through the trouble of sewing a new outfit for him.

He traces down the gold sash that draped down his body. His fingers grazed the pressed blossoms of the bright Golden Shower Tree. It had always given him somewhat of an unsettling feeling to have them branded on him when he never considered himself royalty. Both Vietnam and Adulyadej were adamant about it on the matter though. He chuckles slightly from the thought.

Movement suddenly catches his eye. Vietnam had sat up, her hair slightly tussled, and the lotus that clipped her ponytail was off centered. Thailand pulls himself up as well to adjust the delicate flower.

She jumps slightly at the contact, but relaxes shortly after. He fixes the lotus so that it would accent her hair. A delicate flower, but inside holds seeds with a strong shell. A matching pair, Thailand thought, beautiful on the outside; filled with inner strength on the inside.

She pulls him up abruptly and begins to drag him along with her, "Let's go, the festival is about to start."

He nods, "Alright, ana."

The flowers were all blooming, but as Thailand got pulled into the crowd of people the most beautiful flower was before him.

end.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh gosh, that was incredibly corny.

**A/N2: **Just a note I have this weird belief that Adulyadej considers Thailand family just because they've worked together for so long. In return Thailand feels that the king is being too kind and homely with him. It's a weird relationship.

**A/N3:** I don't know how true it is for most Vietnamese areas, but the month of May is an entire celebration for women. I know as a Catholic Vietnamese there's extensive celebration filled with dances and other forms of expressions of gratitude for Mary the Mother of God. This is the "festival" Vietnam alludes to.


	14. Heaven

Why not?

* * *

_Field of vision was groggy. Thailand isn't sure if this is a dream or not._

_Vietnam's body pressed against him, she is branded with a mischievous grin. He sits there completely dumbfounded. A seductive stare makes his heart beat wildly. He can feel her breasts pressing down against his chest. The yem's thin lining allowed him to feel her body heat. The room must be heating up, he thought, he could feel his cheeks radiating heat more than usual. _

_"Let's go," she whispered._

"Oi."

Thailand jolts awake, wiping away the slight drool running down his mouth. Vietnam just stares at the man, exasperated.

"Let's go," she called again, now annoyed at him, "You've slept long enough. We should go shower now. "

He looks out the window and is graced with a view of a sunset. His vision is then turned again to Vietnam. Her skin radiated in the dull lighting from the ticking minutes away from night. Despite her cheeks puffing slightly from being impatient, to which he chuckled at the sight slightly, she was beautiful.

"Well, I'm going to go first," she then picked herself up, "you're welcome to join me whenever you actually wake up."

She then makes he leave, the flowing black hair bouncing back and forth; teasing quick glimpses of a bare back exposed by the yem's design.

In a vague daze, whether it be dream or reality it was heaven for him. He then followed suit after her.

end.

* * *

**A/N:** It's been a while since I wrote something M-borderline so there you go. Aha.

**A/N2:** As you can see I'm sorta lazy and decide not to write something overly long. :3

**A/N3:**Yem is a unique halter-like top. It's a thin silk only covers the front and on the back there's two sets of cloth where it holds up together. More can be read on the wikipedia article just search for: Yếm


	15. Grey

_There's More Than Fifty_

* * *

The chatter fills the room. Some incoherent babble is tossed here and there. World meetings are never productive because pulling _everyone's_ attention was downright impossible, and at the rate this one was going it's going to be another counterproductive meeting. The only difference this time is that there's a gradient of nation-tans wearing grey, something that just happened to make the meeting even duller.

Vietnam makes a quick glance out the window. Rain pours down like no tomorrow. At least it was better than her attempt to make fun of one of the dumbest releases she had ever come across. She was sure the scene before her had at least more than fifty shades of grey. The book's name still perplexed her, as well as the plot. At least contemplating on strange literature briefly distracted her from the chaos at hand.

She turns back her attention to the meeting at hand. What's with everyone today, she asked herself, the weather is depressing enough as it is.

A light buzz startles her; she realizes it was her phone.

_Were you thinking about crawling out the window?_

In the background France was rambling about some economic affair she should have paid attention too. Instead she distinctly catches England mocking him and a fight broke out after that. It's her excuse to return back to her phone.

_No…well sorta. At least it'll make better use of my time than this meeting._

She looks over to Thailand's face, amused as always. He casually replied without looking, how he can do that was beyond her.

_Uhm. Want me to make it up to you? At least you'll have something to look forward to. _

She paused, contemplating on the offer. It would at least give her an excuse to bolt out the door. She considers the possibilities very carefully. Most of her options that came into her mind were food. Her stomach slightly growled at the idea, it was tempting. Well, food was thing that could motivate _anyone_ to get through this mess of a meeting, possibly.

_There's a decent pho place by here, want to go? I don't mind paying for myself._

Without skipping a beat he responded.

_It's not that big of a deal. Really. Uh, I just want spend a meal with you, it's been a while. _

She ignores the slight flush in her cheeks and begins to respond fervently.

_That's fine with me, I guess. I'll see you then._

With that, the day suddenly got a little bit brighter.

end.


End file.
